


The Price for Abandoning Love

by Ze_Momonster



Category: Hellraiser Series, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_Momonster/pseuds/Ze_Momonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint Barton's heart break over Phil Coulson's death catches the wondering eye of a creature worse than a demon; he willingly steps into the arms of hell to bring back his lost lover. He thought he could pay the price...if only he knew what the Price truly was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price for Abandoning Love

_I can feel your suffering, mortal._

Writhing under the covers, Clint whimpered; unconsciously reaching for the empty space on his bed. Even asleep his body craved the warmth he'd become accustomed too.

_What is your deepest desire?_

But there was no one there anymore.

Clint had always thought that Phil leaving him would be the thing that broke his heart…he'd never been able to imagine Phil dying before him.

_What is your pleasure?_

Phil dying didn't just break his heart…it broke _him_. Phil was always the stronger of the two of them.

_Merely dream it…Let me make it come to pass._

"I…"

Clint jerked awake, throwing one hand forward as he jackknifed in his bed, blue eyes wide.

**"Clint Barton."**

The Assassin jerked about, hand going underneath his pillow to pull free his gun, both hands braced around the weapon as he spun towards the voice.

"Who's there?"

**"Clint Barton."**

Clint spun around to the other side, catching a glimpse of blue lights flashing through the room. "Who the fuck are you?"

**"Why…someone who can help you."**

He turned again, catching gold eyes before another flare of blue lights nearly blinded him. Startled, Clint threw his forearm up to cover his eyes, shuddering as that voice seemed to echo in his mind.

 **"Clint, Clint, Clint."** Clint shut his eyes, blindly turning to aim his gun where the voice echoed from. **"Don't think me blind. Your so very delicious _agony_ called me here to you tonight, such profoundly decadent sorrow…Everyone has seen how much you… _mourn_ the loss of your lover. Do you want him back?"**

Clint slowly opened his eyes, lowering his arm as he stared into floating bodiless golden eyes. "Can you do that?"

**"I can do this and so much more…for a price."**

"…What?" Clint dropped the gun, pressing his hands over his eyes. Even in the blackness behind his eyelids, he could see those glowing golden eyes. "What do you want? What do I have to do to get him back?"

 **"Sacrifice."** The voice whispered. **"Are you willing to sacrifice other souls to bring him back? To kill?"**

The response was instant. "Anything."

The voice laughed harshly, and then from the shadows Clint saw his visitor for the first time.

So pale his skin was tinted blue, the man was clothed from head to toe in blood slickened black leather; face, neck, and shoulders covered by leather veils that left only his eyes visible; bare chest stripped of the skin down to the muscle across his nipples and sternum. He wore a cloak that covered his arms, falling to the floor, its edges literally embedded into the skin of the man's collarbones with rusty wire; random ends and long thin nails sticking from the sutures.

Clint stared slack jawed at the exposed muscle and bone in shock before his eyes were drawn to the man's arm as he lifted a hand.

And in the blue light, Clint saw that the skin on the man's arm, from wrist to elbow was _gone_. On the outside of his arm, sewn into the exposed muscle much like with his cloak - almost like some demented version of a sleeve – was a patch of leather from his elbow to the wrist; the muscle of his wrist peeled back all around the joint until bone showed stark white under red blood, the muscle held back with small hooks embedded into the exposed flesh, glistening nerves visible.

"What in the hell?" Clint whispered hoarsely jerking back as the man came closer, golden eyes shining with sadistic amusement.

 **"An apt term, Mr. Barton."** The he whispered as he came fully into view, and Clint flinched as the sound of chains echoed around him. Frozen in place, his heart beating the melody of his fear against his ribcage; Clint remained motionless as the creature lifted his hand – a hand that had a single large patch of leather sewn into the back of it, the wire blood crusted and rusty- until he could press the digits under Clint's chin, making him look into golden eyes.

 **"To bring your love back, you will need to bring me a sacrifice to begin the process."** The creature began to explain, keeping Clint's eyes locked on his own as the man began to shiver, the fingers holding his chin up as cold as ice. **"When you are ready, when you have the first sacrifice, simply call for me."**

And just like that the creature lifted his hand away, and backed a step, the whispering of skin over tile making Clint close his eyes with a shaky swallow.

Just…what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
